A Collision of 2 Worlds
by Katoptris Percabeth
Summary: What will happen when the 7, Nico and Thalia go to Hogwarts? What did Chiron leave out when he was describing the quest? Will they be friends with The Boy Who Lived? Or will they be his enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any PJO or HP characters**

 **Set in Order of the Phoenix and after Blood of Olympus**

 ****SPOILER ALERT!****

 **Chapter 1: The Quest**

 **Percy POV**

"Why did Chiron call us here?" Frank asked, as he and Hazel entered the room.

"Don't know." I said. We were in the rec room sitting around the ping pong table, eating Cheez Whiz and crackers. Piper was sitting in Jason's lap, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Hazel and Frank were sitting beside each other,and Leo was tinkering with metal. Nico and Thalia were deep in conversation, and my arm was wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders, and her hand rested on my leg.

"Ah, I see you all have arrived." Chiron said, as he emerged from the back, carrying lemonade."Who wants some?'"

"Ooh, I will." Annabeth sat up. Chiron poured her a glass and she gulped it down, and held out her glass and he refilled it, and she sat back.

"Okay, so, the reason I called you here is because you are all going on a quest." There were gasps around the room, and Annabeth cried out,

"But we just got back from a quest!"

"I know, but under these circumstances, you need to leave immediately. You will leave to London England tomorrow, at 11:00am, JFK Airport. You will land at Heathrow. Be there at 9:30. You will be on a plane- ut-tut-tut. Percy, Nico, Hazel, don't worry, Zeus gave you permission to fly." Nico, Hazel and I gave a sigh of relief. "The school is called-" He paused. "Hogwarts." The room erupted in laughter. Even Nico was trying not to smile.

"P-p-pig skin!" Annabeth managed through her laughter.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia laughed.

"HEROES!" Chiron said. We all quieted down. "Can I finish telling you about this?" He said slowly. There were nods, and mutters of assent. "There is a catch- you have to go to a wizarding school, and do magic." There were gasps.

"Wait, so wizards are real? Like, the pointy hat guys?" Leo said. Chiron gave a dry smile.

"Yes Leo, except they don't wear pointy hats. They wear robes instead, but they do have wands. OK, so you have been blessed by Hecate, so you are able to do magic. Now go pack!" He stepped into his office, and we left.

 _ **TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**_

 **Annabeth POV**

The plane ride was torture! Percy and Thalia were arguing the entire time, Leo was jumping up every few minutes to run up and down the length of the plane, and Frank was snoring beside me. When we arrived at Heathrow Airport it was packed with people. I asked Piper how we could find the wizards quietly, and she pointed toward a sign with Greek on it. We walked up to them, and Percy asked, " are you wizards?"


	2. The Wizards

**Hope you enjoy! Btw, this is my first Fanfiction!** **  
 **Chapter 2:The Wizards**  
 **Piper POV****

I pointed out to Annabeth the sign that was in Greek. We walked toward them, and Percy asked them if they were wizards. The bushy haired girl's eyes widened, the red-head gasped, and the skinny guy with glasses clamped his hand over Percy's mouth. "Blech," Percy said wiping his mouth, and then said, "your hand smells like beef."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Seaweed Brain, you don't go up to people and tell them they smell like beef!"  
"But it does!" Percy whined.  
"Can we just go?" Leo asked. The bushy haired girl nodded.  
"Yes, we have a car waiting outside." She had a British Accent. We got our luggage, and stepped onto the curb.

 **Harry POV**

These American exchange students were very weird. A pretty blonde girl called a guy who looked exactly like me, without the glasses, _Seaweed Brain!_ That's just mean. A small Latino boy kept making jokes, and Ron and I couldn't stop staring at a pretty brunette, with multi-coloured eyes, and an orange hoodie and a hello kitty tank top, with skinny jeans. They were all very fit and muscular.

"So, introductions?" I asked. They all looked at one another, and my look-alike started.  
"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."  
"Annabeth Chase."  
"Piper McLean." The really pretty one said. I could tell she noticed Ron staring, so she gave a dazzling smile.  
"Jason Grace, her boyfriend." The blonde guy said that. Ron looked very disappointed.  
"Thalia, just Thalia, if you call me by my last name, I will throw you out the window." We were shocked that anyone would talk like that.  
"Thalia Grace." The guy Percy said helpfully. Thalia glared at him, and Percy jumped.  
"Nico Di Angelo." The creepy goth one said.  
"Leo Valdez, Supersized Micshizzle Man!"  
"Hazel Levesque."  
"Frank Zhang. What are your names?" Frank asked curiously.  
"I'm Harry Potter." I expected them to gasp, but they turned to Ron and Hermione expectantly.  
"And you?"  
"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Hermione said, pointing first at herself, then Ron. "So what do learn at your school in America?" Hermione asked the exchange students. They all looked at one another, and some nodded and some shook their heads. Percy answered the question. I think he might be the leader of the group.

"We learn wandless magic, I am a water elementalist, Leo is a fire elementalist, Jason is a wind elementalist, and Piper is a voice elementalist. Oh, Hazel is a gem elementalist, Frank specializes in animals and Nico specializes in darkness. We also learn combat. I love using my sword, Annabeth uses a dagger, so does Piper, Hazel uses a spatha, a cavalry sword, Jason uses a spear or sword, Thalia uses hunting knives and a bow, and Nico uses a Stygian Iron Sword, to name a few." I was shocked, along with Ron and Hermione. They learn combat! I can't believe it! Now they have wands! Note to self: DON'T MAKE NEW KIDS MAD! We arrived at they house, and stepped out of the car.  
"OK, so read this, then you will be able to enter the house." I said.

"Uh, Harry? We can't read English..."

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I am going on vacation with my family this weekend, so I won't be updating until at least Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
